Encerrado
by Nana Walker
Summary: Los ¿pensamientos? de ¿Allen? encerrado en la celda. Basado en el capi 201 del manga. NO YAOI. Spoilers.


N/A: ¡Holas gente! Aquí Nana con un oneshot corto no planeado xDu. Después de leer el capi 201 del manga y, con la última página, simplemente no pude aguantar las ganas de escribir esto *O*. Espero que no haya quedado tan mal (aunque el final aún no me convence xD) y que les agrade :3

_**Disclaimer**_: DGray-man y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Katsura Hoshino-sama *O*. Si fuese mío, toda la Central, el Vaticano y Chaoji serían cruentamente asesinados…

_**Advertencias:**_ Spoilers, NO YAOI, narración en segunda persona (¿eso puede ser una advertencia xD?) y posible OoC en Allen/Nea, a causa de su nada aparición en el manga XD (me cuesta manipular a Nea para mis fines enfermos 8D)

¡Disfruten(?)!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Encerrado**_

¿Lo ves? ¿Te das cuenta? ¡Claro que lo haces! Intentas mentirte a ti mismo encerrado en aquella celda resguardada por sellos. Escuchas a Timcampy llorar. No. Crees oírlo. Él también sufre. Llevas una mano a tu hombro, ya que aún sientes rastrojos de dolor de vez en cuando. La retiras lentamente y la pones frente a tus ojos, en la penumbra de una noche oscura, de una de las más oscuras que te ha tocado vivir. Tu mano es negra, como esta noche. Es negra, como si la hubiesen quemado en una hoguera durante horas infinitas. No es tu mano. Es la de _él, _piensas melancólico, ya que el momento de tristeza y depresión se agolpó en tus entrañas, como sarro. Y por eso ya no te sientes deprimido ni triste, solo melancólico y, tal vez, un poco decepcionado. Solo un poco. Lo sabes y no entiendes, porque creías que si aparecía la mano de _él_, ya no sería tu mano. Siempre temiste este momento, ¿cierto? De alguna forma, siempre lo esperaste, ¿cierto? Como un niño que espera un regalo de navidad, su regalo de navidad, y recibe carbón. Tu decepción es similar. Una paradójica decepción, rayana en el temor y en la ansiedad.

Miras tu mano ¿humana? ¿Noé? Ya no sabes de quien es esa mano, porque estás consciente de que no eres _él_, ¿cierto? Aún crees que eres un exorcista, solo porque esa mano tuya, no la humana por supuesto, está ahí contigo, inútil e inservible, pero está ahí. Eso no te ha abandonado. "Dios" no te ha abandonado, piensas irónico, cuando a ti no te importaba. Dejas de mirarte la mano negra, porque te deprime. No quieres deprimirte, porque si lo haces, tienes por sabido que no podrás seguir caminando. Tienes miedo de no poder seguir caminando, ya que no sabes existir de otra manera. Miras el techo y sonríes, ya no de manera dulce, sino que de forma agria, irónica y sardónica, queriendo reírte de ti mismo. De tu situación. De tu espera a la llegada de ese momento, en cual _él_ te devoraría, como tú devorabas tus amados dangos.

Esperas que vengan a vigilarte, pues ha habido mucho silencio. Eso también, te percatas solo ahora, te deprime. Extrañas a tus amigos. Echas de menos la comida de Jerry, las peleas con Bakanda, los chistes de Lavi, las sonrisas de Lenalee, la torpeza de Miranda y de Krory. Te ríes, ya que también echas de menos las locuras de Komui. Extrañas luchar. Salvar a akumas. Te tocas tu ojo. Hace mucho tiempo que no reacciona, al igual que tu brazo. Son inútiles. Igual que tú, que esperas que te rescaten. Que esperas, aunque desearías no hacerlo, que alguien interceda por ti, que te saquen de aquella celda apestosa para poder respirar bajo un sol luminoso de verano, ¿o de otoño? No lo sabes. Ni siquiera sabes cuánto tiempo llevas ahí, encerrado. Crees que eres tú el que está enclaustrado, ya que te acostumbraste a ver tu mano negra. Piensas que tus amigos se preocupan de salvarte, que se desgarran los sesos tratando de sacarte de ese hoyo inmundo. Te duele percatarte que piensas eso de forma irónica, casi escuchando tu voz pronunciar cada secuencia gramatical, cada sonido, como si no fuese tu voz.

Tratas de acomodarte, pero los grilletes en tus tobillos te lo dificultan. Sabes, eso me divierte. Me entretiene pensar que crees que estás solo ahí. No. Yo también estoy aquí, ¿ves? No, no lo haces. Has visto mi mano más de cincuenta veces y aún no te das cuenta de que es mi mano y no la tuya. Me deleito al devorar tu pequeña alma lentamente, saboreando cada trozo, cada recuerdo, gozando hasta el éxtasis destrozarlos y mancillarlos. Nadie me apresura. Ya no eres tú solo el que se ríe. Somos los dos. Por eso, aún esa risa no es completamente mía, como tampoco es tuya. Pero, ¿quién me apresura para destrozarte? Nadie. Tú lo esperas y yo te doy el placer de hacerlo. Gozo ver tu tormento. A veces me rio de ello, pero tu confundes mi risa con la tuya.

Yo también espero. Lo hago con un placer sádico, lo admito. Mis ideales no se han ido. Deseo destruirlo todo, de manera refinada. Sin grandes parafernalias, como mi hermano. Pero por ahora me conformo con destruirte de manera lenta y desgarrada, como si rociase acido por tu cuerpo. Supongo que cuando te des cuenta de ello será demasiado tarde. Me reiré cuando lo hagas, con mi risa sardónica y tu risa dulce. Será como comer dangos bañados en wasabi. Será entretenido ver, oler y sentir tu desesperación al desaparecer completamente. Una cara aterrada. Creo.

No, ahora que lo pienso mejor, eso no sucederá. Cuando te des cuenta de que te he devorado, ya no estarás ¿aquí? ¿ahí?. No, no estarás. Solo seré yo, dándome cuenta de que ya no existes. De que te devoré como si fueses un mitarashi dango. Un dulce y empalagoso dango.

Me muevo nuevamente, pero me quedo quieto antes de apoyar mi rostro en el suelo. Creo haber escuchado la voz de alguien. Más bien, los dientes de alguien, como si masticasen comida. ¡Que hambre tengo! Huelo, pero no siento olor a nada. ¿Cuándo traerán la comida? ¡Me muero de hambre! Mis tripas ya están sonando de _nuevo. _Huelo de nuevo el aire. Tiene un aroma dulzón, como si fuesen dangos. Ojala traigan dangos para la cena, pienso escudriñando por los barrotes, para cerciorarme si alguien se acerca con la comida. Nadie viene. Sin embargo, el olor a dango, a tus adorados dangos, se hace cada vez más intenso.

¿Sabes por qué?

Y luego me río. Solo _yo_ me río.

Fin Oneshot: Encerrado

By: Nana Walker

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

N/A: ¿Les ha gustado? ¡Espero que sí! Sé que la idea es bastante delirante, pero realmente me entusiasme mucho escribiendo esto :3. Y por lo de la narración en segunda persona (lo sé, no soy tan genial como Chuck Norris… él sabe narrar en cuarta persona…. WTF!) pensé que sería bueno intentar cosas más innovadoras(?) (eso es mentira XDU… no soy tan genial para provocar un quiebre literario u.u… porque ya existen novelas narradas en segunda persona XD (léanse Aura, de Carlos Fuentes).. para que vean cuan original soy (eso fue un sarcasmo xD)).

En fin, recuerden: ¡Su review es mi sueldo! *agita una lata*

Bye bye, cuídense mucho y que el poder de Ange-sama y la gracia de la Inocencia los proteja, elimine al Vaticano, a Chaoji y la Central :D

Postdata: Nana espera impaciente sus comentarios y críticas constructivas, acompañadas de coches bombas :D… háganla feliz, ¿si?


End file.
